The Adventures of Team Unknown
by WaveSplash
Summary: A young Vulpix named Flame has trouble with joining the Azumarill Guild in Salway Town, because no one thinks that she has the strength or potential. However things change one day when she meets a Snivy, who claims that he isn't supposed to be one. Her world completely changes when she meets a Pikachu from the future, who doesn't remember his past. Pokemon Mystery Dungeon PMD
1. The Human

[ ]Author's Note: This is my first story, reviews are really appreciated. Secondly you may spam me with OCs as you please... but the chances of me accepting it are VERY low...[ ]

_**The Adventures of Team Unknown**_

**Disclaimer: WaveSplash33 does not own Pokemon, Nintendo, or Chunsoft.**

The sunlight flooded the room as it rose, waking up the sleeping Vulpix. She stood up and looked out the window, where she saw the entire town. Salway Town was very big, it had plenty of shops and eateries, however Vulpix looked at one thing in particular. The Azumarill Guild was the biggest place in town, and she wanted to join it so much, however she could get no one to become her partner. The young Vulpix sighed, and looked back inside her room. She grabbed her purple bag and ran outside, however she was stopped a couple of feet from her door by an Eevee. The Vulpix even almost tumbled down the hill her house sat upon. Flame was a very friendly Pokemon, however she was very stubborn and when she's sad it's almost impossible to talk to her.

"Good morning Flame" said the Eevee "What's with the rush?"

"I plan on going to Pera Forest." explained Flame.

"I don't think you should go to a place like that, its not safe."

This comment made by the female Eevee made Vulpix a little bit annoyed.

"Lily, I go there every day, what is the problem?" replied Vulpix

"The thing is that the dungeon was acting strange today." Lily said making a frown.

"Its always strange, since when have mystery dungeons been normal?" Flame pushed her way past Lily because she was getting on her nerves.

Lily quickly ran in front of Flame again and told her the issue.

"Its been changing non stop since the middle of the night."

This took Flame by surprise and she looked at Lily with a strange face.

"_How would that be possible?" _Flame thought to herself.

"I'm going to check its condition then." Flame replied.

"Do you promise you wont go inside Flame" asked Lily.

Flame looked at Lily, rolled her eyes and unwillingly agreed to not step foot in the dungeon.

"Fine, I wont go inside of Pera Forest."

Lily smiled. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

Lily was a kind girl, and was good friends with Flame, but they were almost exact opposites. Flame navigated her way through the shopping district of Salway Town, which was normally very busy. When she got to the northern exit of town she looked at the path leading up to Pera Forest, and noticed the forest looked warped.

"Perhaps_ I will only look at the dungeon._" she though to herself.

While Flame was walking to Pera Forest she noticed that it was silent, she had not seen a single Pokemon. When she finallly arrived at the entrance to Pera Forest she noticed a Snivy passed out by a pool of water. She quickly ran over and gently nudged the Snivy, who moved a little bit in response. She nudged the Snivy again and the Snivy woke up.

"Are you okay?" Flame asked the confused Snivy, who was about to panic.

"I'm perfectly fine..." Snivy paused and looked at himself "Well in terms of physical form."

"What do you mean by that?" Vulpix asked, as she was sure this Snivy was male from his voice.

"I don't think I used to be a Snivy." Snivy said without any concern.

Flame started giggling thinking he was joking. "Not a Snivy, thats very funny, so what's your name?"

"My name is..." Snivy stopped, he had no idea what his name was. "I don't remember my name."

"Would you like me to help you to the local town, to see if they can identify you?" Vulpix asked offering a paw to Snivy, who was still on the ground. Snivy thought about this for a second, before finally deciding.

"Sure, I don't remember anything, related to my past."

Snivy and Flame walked into town, and other Pokemon would give Snivy strange looks. Flame noticed this too, but she kept this to herself because Snivy had not yet noticed, because he was busy taking in his surroundings. Snivy looked at all of the shops made from tents and noted their location for later reference. He looked at the assorted items then turned to Flame.

"Excuse me madam, I din't catch your name" he told Flame.

"My name is Flame." she replied.

She flinched, "_He called me MADAM!_" she thought. "DO NOT CALL ME Madam!" she said in an angry tone.

Snivy's cheeks turned red, and he awkwardly tried to apologize.

"I'm very sorry for calling you madam, I din't know it would hurt your feelings."

Flame realized that her reaction was a bit over the top and that she might have hurt his feelings, he dint know her very well.

"Sorry about that, my reaction was bit over the top, I'm..." her voice started to trail off.

Snivy looked up to the sky, his face had returned to normal, and a smile was on it. Flame looked at Snivy and couldn't help but to smile too. It was as if that awkward situation had never happened.

"So, I see you like to shop at Bayleef Scarves." Snivy asked Flame.

"How would you know?" she asked, becoming cautious of the Snivy.

"Well it's really simple, you have a purple scarf with a small logo that says LBScarves and its slightly worn, meaning you wear it quite often." he explained.

Flame was shocked about his observation, since Snivys were not commonly seen in Salway Town and he had no memory of his past.

They reached the Police Department and Flame walked inside, followed by Snivy. Snivy looked around the quiet place, and thought the silence was unsettling. The pair was soon greeted by a Greninja, who Snivy assumed was the Chief of the Police Department. Snivy looked up at the Greninja, who had the most serious face Snivy ever recalled looking at.


	2. Wait What

{} Authors Note {} I did not forget about this, I was just on vacation.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Chunsoft, or**_** Nintendo.**

"How may I help you two?" asked the Greninja.

Snivy began to relax as he realized that the Greninja wasn't as scary as he appeared.

Flame fixed her posture and started to speak.

"We would like to know if you can identify him." She gestured to Snivy, who in response fixed his posture as well.

Greninja signaled for them to follow him. "Perhaps we can find out in the database."

_"Database, as in some sort of computer system?" _Snivy thought to himself

Snivy looked around at the interior of the Police Department, like most of the town it was mainly composed of wood. He looked at the Greninja who had stopped in front of the door labeled "Information". The Greninja pushed open the door and turned towards the duo.

"Do not touch anything that you don't need."

Snivy and Flame both nodded, and entered the room. It was filled with bookshelves full of books and boxes. Greninja grabbed an old box that was about to fall apart and placed it in front of the duo.

"So what's your name?" the Greninja asked, as he looked up from the box to Snivy.

"Ummmm... I can't remember my name." Snivy replied, looking down at the floor, noticing he crossed his feet.

The Greninja became annoyed, however he was doing a very good job of hiding it. "Please, do not waste my time. I have more important things to deal with than teenagers pulling pranks."

"I found him by Pera Forest, he doesn't remember anything." Flame stated, trying to convince the Greninja.

Greninja thought about the ordeal for a while, and looked at the box. He grabbed out a couple of folders, opening each one and comparing the information inside to Snivy.

"None of the files seem to be his, so I can confirm that he's not a criminal." Greninja said, putting the folders back inside of the box. "However, I'll keep an eye out for someone matching your description."

Snivy looked at the Greninja and began to speak. "Thank you for your time and effort."

Greninja let out a small chuckle. "At least you know you manners, unlike some Pokemon."

Flame felt offended, but shrugged it off. She did not care what the Greninja thought of her, and she started walking to the entrance, but was stopped by Snivy.

"Entrance is to the right, not left." He said.

Flame turned 180 degrees around, looking down the hallway and deciding Snivy was wrong.

"I'm not falling for that." She said as she turned back around before being stopped once again.

"He is actually correct, the exit is on the right." Greninja said pointing down the hallway.

Flame blushed, and started walking down the right hallway without saying a word. Snivy and Flame continued walking in silence as they exited the Police station. Snivy remained silence, unable to decide what to do next. By now the sun was low in the sky, and the day was coming close to an end.

"How is it already so late, we haven't done to much yet." Snivy asked, following Flame to some unknown destination.

"We spent a long time in the Police Station, and I had to drag someone into town." Replied Flame, showing a smile.

Snivy brought out his vine and made it hover around, moving it around with any reason or pattern.

"What are you doing?" asked Flame, as she started swinging at the vine.

"Poke." Snivy simply said as he poked her.

"Poke." Flame replied poking Snivy back. "Oh we're here, this is my place."

Snivy looked around at the house, it was a very generic house and matched many of the others. He looked and wondered why no other houses were around hers, but decided that information was not important. He kept looking around the outside before returning his attention to Flame. He turned but had no idea what to say, so he just turned back to the house.

"Come on in." Flame said, gesturing for Snivy to follow her.

Snivy followed her in, but still remained silent. The inside was filled with your typical household items, however a couple of posters were on the wall and the colors pink and red seemed to be used more often. It was a nicely sized house for Flame alone, it had a bedroom, kitchen, bathroom, and the entrance room.

"Excuse me, but where would I be staying tonight?" Snivy asked a little bit confused.

"You can stay in the front room, I'll even bring some blanket and pillow for you to use." Flame replied, moving towards the closet, where she kept the items.

Snivy blushed and started to object the idea, "B-but..." he stammered. "Do you not see the problem I see?"

"What problem is that?"asked Flame turning around with a blanket and pillow.

Snivy dropped the subject, deciding it would be more difficult to explain the gender issue, which bothered him to no end.

"Never mind, I din't think about it clearly." he replied, trying to avoid questions.

"Okay, here you go." Flame replied pushing the pillow and blanket towards him.

Snivy accepted them and smiled. "Thank you." he said.

Flame turned towards her room and before she closed the door behind her she set down one rule.

"You see this door, you are not allowed to open this door."

Snivy nodded as he set up the items on the floor. Flame closed the door, and prepared to go to sleep, thinking about the day she had just had. Snivy had trouble sleeping and he kept tossing and turning, for some reason he did not feel comfortable in this environment. He decided he felt best on his side, and closed his eyes hoping sleep would soon come to him. Luckily he fell asleep soon, however the same could not be said for Flame. She was writing in her diary about her day, trying to explain everything that happened. Even when she had finished writing she still did not find sleep and just decided to daydream, which calmed her and helped her fall asleep.


	3. Softies

{} Author's Note {} This Chapter is Long, and I question how good it is, so if you read this please leave a review.

Snivy woke up to the light of the sun. He did not feel completely refreshed, but he decided to get up anyway. He stood up looking around at his surroundings and started to walk around the room. He assumed Flame was asleep and decided to be careful not to disrupt her sleep. His attention was brought to the window, and the town below. His eyes were immediately drawn to the building standing on a hill on the other side of town. It had a very distinct look, that made it pop out.

"Morning," Flame said, breaking Snivy's focus.

Snivy turned around and looked at Flame.

"Morning to you too." Snivy replied, feeling awkward.

Silence drifted in the air as neither knew what to say. Flame walked over and looked out the window, trying to determine what he was looking at. Snivy looked over and took a small step away from Flame, he didn't like people in his personal space. Flame noticed he moved and looked at him.

"What was that?" Flame asked putting her face closer to his.

Snivy moved his head back and replied "What are you talking about?"

Flamed moved her head closer to him once again and said "Why do you always move when I'm near you?"

"I'm sorry, I just like my personal space." Snivy replied, unsure of what the response would be.

"Too bad, I'm not going to move." Flame replied, looking back outside.

Snivy saw no reason to argue, and ignored the breach in his personal area. Flame suddenly stopped and pushed him down, out of the sight of the window.

"Hey what the big deal, that sort of hurt." Snivy said, making sure he sounded very whiny.

"Stay down and do not get up." Flame whispered, putting her paw over his mouth.

Snivy rolled his eyes and sat down, making sure he was out of sight from the window. While Flame opened the door, and closed it behind her. Snivy could not resist to look outside after the drama it caused. He grabbed a small mirror on the table with his vines and carefully positioned it so he could see out while still not getting up. In the mirror he saw an Eevee talking to Flame, and started to wonder who the Eevee was.

"How are we this morning Flame?" Lily asked Flame, with lots of enthusiasm. "Are we still going to go out today?"

"No," Flame quickly replied, realizing her mistake. "I mean yes, I still plan on going."

Lily looked at Flame and instantly knew her friend was hiding something, but she also knew Flame would never tell a soul the secret.

"Mind if I come inside, and enjoy breakfast with you?" Lily asked, pretending she did not know she was hiding a secret.

"Couldn't we eat somewhere else?" Flame asked, her voice no longer sounding as confident.

"Why eat somewhere else?" Lily said, trying to make sure Flame was hiding something.

"Stop playing your mind games with me!" Flame yelled, becoming quite upset.

Lily knew she had stepped way over the boundary, but she had already made Flame mad so she continued on. Lily walked past Flame, and barged into the house, uninvited. However since Snivy was watching the entire thing unfold had already hid inside the closet.

Lily looked around, trying to take note of every detail in hopes she could find the secret Flame was hiding. Vulpix quickly ran in and relaxed when she saw that Snivy was not in sight. Everything was silent as Lily checked every room, except the closet, and Flame went to her friend in triumph .

"I told you that nothing was wrong." Flame said, being very sassy with Lily.

Snivy was squished inside the closet, which was very dusty from lack of cleaning. He then felt a sneeze coming, and knew his cover would be blown. Snivy sneezed, while Lily turned in the direction of the closet.

"Nothing wrong you say, so it wouldn't matter if I opened this door" Lily said, putting her paw on the opening mechanism.

"Ummmm..." Vulpix was speechless, she didn't want Lily to find out, because she knew what she would say.

Lily opened the door, and Snivy fell out. He looked up and saw Lily looking at him, not knowing who he was.

"Hey Flame, this close." He said, putting his vines really close together.

Flame face palmed and sighed, she knew what was going to happen next.

"Why did he have to open his mouth." She thought to herself in a mix of feelings.

"Ohhhhhh, Flame met a boy. Flame met a boy. Flame met a boy." Lily chanted, as she circled her friend.

"Shut up LILY!" Flame yelled, as she had lost her temper.

Lily froze, backing up a little. She forgot how far she had went, and regretted it.

"I-Im Sorry Flame." Lily stammered as she looked down at the ground.

"Would this be a bad time to say something again?" Snivy asked, oblivious of how angry and sad Flame was.

The room fell silent and Flame started to tell Lily of what happened yesterday. Lily went up to Flame and gave her a hug. Snivy just sat in the middle of the floor watching and wondered if they had forgot.

"I am also here by the way." he said, trying to get the girls attention.

Lily ignored Snivy and focused on her friend. "What do you want to do today?"

"How about the thing we were originally going to do?" Flame asked, grabbing her purple bag filled with money.

Flame and Lily were walking towards the door, however Flame stopped and turned around.

"Hey Mr. Formal, are you coming?" Flame asked.

"I do not have anything better to do, so I see no reason why not to come." he replied, running to catch up with them.

"Why is he coming?" asked Lily, as she saw no reason for him to come.

"Because I said so." Flame said. "Besides, I don't trust him in my house."

"Were you trying to whisper because you din't do a good job of it." Snivy said, making it clear he had heard.

"He seems like a nice guy." Lily whispered, making sure she wasn't as loud as Flame.

"You say that about lots of people." Flame retorted in a voice Snivy could hear.

"Hey Snivy." Lily said, as she looked right at him.

"What is it Madam." he asked making eye contact with Lily.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Blue,"

"How many evolutions do I have?"

"Flareon, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon, Glaceon, and Sylveon, so you would have eight."

"Stop flirting you two, we're here." Flame said, getting looks from Snivy and Eevee.

Both Lily and Snivy rolled their eyes, and ignored the comment. They had stopped at a store at the edge of the shopping district that sold berries. The building was quite old, and needed some improvement. The shop was blue, and had a sign saying 'Berry Good'. Snivy was unimpressed with the pun in the name and looked at the shopkeeper, who was a Roselia.

"Mornin' Rose" said Flame, trying to get Rose's attention.

"Morning deary, would you like to buy anything." Rose asked in some sort of accent.

"I was wondering if I could get three Oran Berries, three Lum Berries, and three Enigma Berries." Flame asked, taking out the money she would need to purchase the merchandise.

"Anything else love?" Rose replied, double checking if that was what she wanted.

Rose gathered the berries and computed the price for everything. "Who's your friend over way yonder."

"Ohh, he is new to town." Flame replied, we decided to show him around.

"That's nice of ya to do." Rose said. "Would ya mind bringing him upfront?"

Snivy walked up and became nervous of what the Roselia would do. He did not know how is social skills were, so he was nervous.

"Any berry in particular that you like?" Rose gestured at the selection of berries behind he with her rose hands.

Snivy identified many of the berries, and thought for a long time about which berry he would like more.

"I think my favorite would be the Mago Berry." He replied pointing to a small bucket.

"Fine tastes you have mah boy." Rose picked up one of the berries and placed it in front of Snivy. "You can take that one."

"Are you sure?" Snivy asked, wanting to make sure he got the information correct.

"No big deal, no one buys em around here anyway." Rose said, before returning her attention to Flame. "The berries are 2000 Poke."

Flame gave Rose 2000 Poke and said goodbye to her. "Bye Rose, see you again next week."

Rose only nodded as another customer had already started talking to her. Flame put the berries in her bag, and gave an Oran Berry to Lily and Snivy. Snivy looked at it and decided it would not be needed.

"I think anything more than the Mago Berry would be to much." Snivy said while giving Flame the berry back.

"It's surely not enough, we normally eat one and a half." Flame said putting the berry back in his face.

"I'll eat the Mago Berry First." Snivy replied, not wanting to go into war against Flame.

They stopped on the grass near the edge of the shopping district.

Both Flame and Lily had started eating the food they bought, but Snivy din't feel comfortable. Lily noticed that Snivy wasn't eating before Flame, because Flame was more focused on eating.

"Eat it, its good." Lily said, as she tried to get the Snivy to eat.

Snivy looked at the berry, and took a bite. It was just as he expected, the berry was very sweet. He took another bite and they all ate the berries silently, occasionally looking at each other.

Flame was splitting a Lum Berry, to share with Lily, but stopped as she noticed Snivy had finished. "Would you like the Oran Berry now?"

"No thank you, I'm full." Snivy replied while looking at the beautiful sky.

Both Flame and Lily were surprise by his actions, and they both started questioning their diets. Lily frowned, and put the other half of the berry in the bag.

"Is something wrong?" Flame asked, wondering why her friend decided not to eat it.

Lily moved closer and whispered into her ear. "Do I look fat?"

Snivy had heard the question and decided to answer it himself, before Flame made a response. "You look perfectly fine."

"I wasn't asking you." Lily said, blushing because he had heard.

"Who want's to battle?" Flame asked after finishing the berry.

Lily wanted no part of battling Flame, so she quickly volunteered Snivy. "How about you find out how strong Snivy is?"

Snivy did not like the way this is going, and went to the first thing that popped into his head. "Perhaps I could watch you and Lily battle first."

"Sounds fine to me." Said Flame, getting into a fighting stance.

Lily was very girly, unlike Flame who was a tomboy. Lily went into a fighting stance as well, but was quick to retreat behind Snivy.

"No, I don't feel up to it today." Lily responded, nudging Snivy forward.

Snivy accepted the challenge, but quickly realized he did not know how to fight. Flame used Ember and Snivy dodged it with ease. He quickly went through a list of moves he remembered that Snivy could use. Snivy used Coil, and quickly used Vine Whip after, causing Flame to lose her balance.

"Owww, how come that hurt so much?" Flame asked, not knowing what the move Coil did.

Lily was quite confused as well when she realized the move had done quite a bit of damage. Snivy was not a fan of fighting, as it made him feel bad when he hurt people who had done nothing wrong. However he knew Flame would rather have him Fight than to give up. Flame used Flame Burst and once again Snivy simply dodged it, however he could not dodged the tiny embers that came out. Snivy now realized he wasn't very strong as the tiny embers had done a lot of damage. Snivy devised a plan, and put it to actions before any more harm could come to him. He used wrap against Flame, stopping her from using Flamethrower. Flame tried to escape, but Snivy had wrapped his vines in a way making escape difficult.

"I'm sorry about this Flame." Snivy said as he hesitated to use Leech Seed.

Snivy did not feel okay with harming her, she had done nothing to deserve pain. Snivy stopped as Flame escaped and wondered why he suddenly released her.

"Why did you give up?" Flame asked with annoyance in her voice.

"I don't feel comfortable injuring people who have done nothing wrong." Snivy replied, waiting to see what her reaction was.

"Your both softies." Flame said as she looked at Lily and Snivy.


	4. Flattering

{} Author's Note {} I had to rewrite this chapter a couple of times. So it took longer to come out. May be rewritten if feedback for chapter is bad. Wanted to make 3000 words, but oh well .-..

_**Disclaimer: Pokemon is owned by Nintendo. I do not own Pokemon.**_

"You talk like being kind and compassionate is a bad thing." Snivy replied, becoming his quirky self.

Flame rolled her eyes, and looked up at the guild, her dream seemed so far. Snivy looked at what Flame was looking at wondering what the importance of the building was. He noticed that she would often look up at it, sometimes she seemed a bit sad afterwards.

"Why do you constantly stare at that building?" Snivy asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Oh, nothing." Flame quickly replied, looking at the ground in front of her. She could not stop thinking about her dream, and how no one knew of the secret.

Lily sat on the sidelines looking at the blue sky, most of the time she was very shy around people she did not know. However she felt as if she had known Snivy forever, and did not feel shy at all when around him. Snivy turned to Lily and decided to ask her about the building because Flame's stubborn personality would make that difficult.

"What is the purpose of that building?" he asked, making sure Lily's attention was on him.

"Well... that is the Azumarill Guild. They train and certify rescue teams, who help make the area safer." Lily said, having no problem showing her knowledge.

Snivy stopped and thought about how the guild was connected to Flame, but saw no direct connection. He thought some more, remembering a poster in her house, it was a year or two old and talked about joining the guild. Snivy slowly walked up to Flame, and sat beside her.

"Do you want to make a rescue team." Snivy simply asked.

Lily turned around at these words, and looked at Snivy. "Why would she ever want to make a rescue team, you get dirty and can't..."

"I would love to too," Flame replied, interrupting Lily. "But I can't..."

"What stops you from joining the guild?" Snivy asked, wondering what could stop someone as stubborn as Flame.

"Oh, this jerk who is supposed to inherit the guild, he has denied almost everyone's request." Flame replied, getting mad thinking of the Azumarill.

Snivy looked around, and smirked. "Maybe I could talk to him."

"But what would I do without you?" Lily asked, sadly looking over to Flame.

"You could join us when we make a team." Flame replied, hugging her best friend.

"Wait, I did not agree to make a team." Snivy said, worred he might get dragged into something he was ill equipped for.

"That's too bad, your have to do what I want." Flame replied, releasing her grip of Lily.

Lily dragged her paw against the ground and thought more about it. "Fine," she replied, unsure if this was a good choice.

"But we did not get accepted yet." Lily said, trying to escape the chance she would join a rescue team.

"We are going to the Azumarill Guild!" Flame yelled out joyfully, walking to the west side of town.

Lily followed her friend, knowing that nothing she could do would get them accepted as a team. However, Snivy was being dragged along by Flame.

"Would you please stop, your getting your saliva on my vine." Snivy said, getting mad that someone was spreading germs to him.

Flame had taken his vine in her mouth, and was dragging Snivy along against his will. However, Snivy did minimal amounts of struggling knowing just agreeing would reduce the time his vine would be contaminated.

"Ewwww, would you please stop." Lily said complaining to Flame.

"Whe awre allmoust er." Flame replied, attempting to say something with her mouth full.

The walk was did not take long and the three soon arrived at the guild. Flame released Snivy's vine as he was trying to flick saliva off.

"How could anyone do such a thing?" Snivy protested, washing his vine in a small pool of water.

They all looked at the doors to the guild, and both Flame and Lily were too scared to knock. Both had different reasons, Flame was scared of rejection while Lily was scared of getting yelled at. Snivy walked up and knocked, because he did not know much about the place, and memory loss would have mad him forget anyway. There was a long pause after Snivy knocked, and both Lily and Flame became more tense. Finally the doors opened, revealing a younger male Azumarill.

"May I help you?" he asked in an upset tone.

"Ummm..." Snivy began, "Your the nice gentlemon to inherit the guild correct?"

"Yes, that would be me, Bubble." Bubble replied proudly.

Both Snivy and the girls were holding in laughs, they thought it was a stupid name.

"You know I have heard a lot of great things about you, and your even more impressive in person." Snivy replied, trying not to laugh at the name.

"Thank you," Bubble replied as he smiled. "Now what is your name?"

"I'm Snivy, this is Lily, and this is Flame." Snivy replied, gesturing to the corresponding person.

"Now what are you here for?" Bubble asked, obviously in a better mood.

Both Lily and Flame were confused, looking at the event taking place. They both knew how many people Bubble rejected, and that he was not a fan of working with others.

"How is he doing this?" Lily asked Flame, making sure her words could not be heard by anyone else.

"I do not care, he might be the only one who can get me into the guild." Flame replied, becoming more joyful every second.

"Well, we wanted to know about joining the guild." Snivy said to Bubble.

"Hmmm, it might be nice to have some nice Pokemon like you around." Bubble said, thinking about how great this Snivy was. "Follow me, I will judge how strong all of you are."

Snivy lagged behind as they walked so he could secretly talk to the girls, so they could have a quick discussion.

"How did you do that?" Lily asked, whispering to Snivy.

"A little bit of flattery goes a long way." he replied, returning to his normal silly self.

"You are the bigger liar I have ever heard." Flame said, pretending to be unimpressed.

"Well, I did not have anything bad against him, so by process of elimination he was good from my perspective." Snivy replied, using word choice to his advantage.

"But he only solved half of the problem, we still need to be deemed strong enough." Lily whispered to make sure everyone was on the same page.

Bubble started to turn around, and the trio separated while making themselves look innocent. They had finally been able to look at the surroundings, and saw the underground part for the first time. The rooms were carved out of the rock, and lit by a mixture of torches and strange contraptions in the walls. This specific room only had a battle field made of chalk and dents where the wall was hit with attacks.

"Now prepare yourselves, you have to fight me." Bubble replied, his ego getting to him.

Snivy froze and began to panic on the inside, he was not very strong but had to battle a strong opponent.

"I am screwed..." Snivy thought to himself, as Bubble went into a fighting stance.


	5. Accepted

{} Author's Note {} Please alert me if any problems exist with this chapter, in my opinion something does not seem right, but its most likely me.

_**Disclaimer: Pokemon is owned by Nintendo. I do not own Pokemon.**_

"Now which one of you is first?" Bubble asked, still full of confidence.

"Oh ME!" Flame shouted very loudly, overcome with joy.

"If the test is to make someone deaf you did a good job." Snivy said, letting a thought slip out.

Flame glared at him, and turned around in a sassy fashion. "I'm going to roughen you up next."

"Ready?" Bubble questioned, making sure Flame was ready.

"I believe the question is are you ready." Flame retorted while smirking.

"So we shall begin." Bubble said readjusting his stance a final time.

Bubble went straight for Aqua Jet almost catching Flame off guard, but she made a narrow escape. Flame quickly countered using Ember and happened to burn Bubble. However Flame was still within close range of Bubble, so before she could do anything Bubble used scald, soaking her. Snivy noticed that Bubble's moves were not normal choices, so he decided to pay extra close attention to the battle. Flame moved back, and used Flame Burst causing minor damage to Bubble.

"STOP!" Bubble yelled out catching everyone off guard. "I believe this Vulpix passed, I do not need to see more."

"Yay!" She cheered out attempting to hug both Lily and Snivy.

Snivy was not so impressed but reluctantly hugged them both back with his vines. He would rather not remind Flame of what he had said moments ago.

"How about the Eevee next." Bubble said, while pointing at Lily.

Lily was shaking like a leaf, and could not find the courage to move.

"I-I-I'm scared," she whispered so that Bubble could not hear.

"You know..." Flame started, attempting to reassure Lily.

Snivy decided that this would end badly, and took matters into his own hands. "Everything will be okay, your much stronger than you think."

Lily perked up and smiled. "Is that really true?"

"Absolutley, now go show Bubble what you can do." He replied, trying to sounds as reassuring as possible.

"Thanks." Lily said, blushing as she tended to be shy.

Lily walked up and took her fighting stance, she could not find her self able to speak so she just nodded. Bubble nodded back, shortly before being knocked back by Lily's Quick Attack. The two sides were basically throwing attacks at each other constantly without much planning.

"Are you sure she can handle this?" Flame asked, putting her face closer to Snivy's.

"Honestly... I do not know." Snivy replied, losing his fake smile and confidence.

"SO you might have sent my best friend to get beat up." Flame said loudly, but luckily Lily did not hear over the exchange of attacks.

Snivy did not say anything and moved away slightly, making sure that Flame was not invading his personnel space. Flame looked at him with a look of disapproval.

"Don't be so heartless." She said, moving her head back and forth.

Snivy did feel bad, he did not honestly know her boundaries, he had only assumed what they were. He looked down, and started dragging his foot against the ground. Snivy watched feeling a little bit stressed, he hoped she would make it through. But luckily after a few minutes of fighting Bubble had come to a conclusion.

"I approve of this Eevee." Bubble stated, seeming to be a little bit tired out.

Eevee just walked back with her friends, speechless after she realized she was stronger than she thought.

Snivy looked at her fur, which was now a bit of a mess. "Madam, your fur has become a bit untidy."

"What," She asked in disbelief and afterwards looked around. "Where is my bag?"

"Had to point it out smart guy." Flame said, giving Snivy another glare. "You did not bring your bag today."

"Ohhhh, what should I do." said Lily, becoming upset about her fur.

"Hey, stop your gossip club we need to see how strong the Snivy is!" Bubble yelled, making sure he could be heard.

Snivy looked at Bubble, and put on his fake confident smile. He was going to use some more flattery, to make Bubble even more over confident.

"You are very humble, but yet you wont say anything about your strength." Snivy said, knowing Bubble was anything but humble.

Bubble was very happy to be appraised again, so he decided that Snivy could make the first move. "You may make the first move when you are ready."

"Thank you," Snivy replied, using Coil afterwards. He used Coil 4 times and walked up to Bubble.

"You done wasting time yet?" Bubble asked, not knowing Snivy was boosting his stats.

"Yep," Snivy replied as he used Iron Tail, sending Bubble flying into a wall. Iron Tail was a critical hit, and luckily for Snivy he had gone last.

"Why did you use Iron Tail?" Bubble asked while wondering why Snivy did not go with a grass move.

"Well, it was simple, Flame's water attacks did not do minor damage. This meant your ability was not Thick Fat and when you used moves that were not physical, I could rule out that you had Huge Power. Leaving only one ability left." Snivy explained, smirking that his plan actually worked.

"Just from seeing that, I think you are ready to become a member of this guild. Now follow me, I must bring you to the guild master." Bubble replied while heading off back into the main room. The main room had two boards on the left side, a door in the center, stairs going downward on the right, and another door near the bottom labeled cafeteria. Flame could not speak at what she was seeing, and was glad she never gave up on her dream. However Lily was not as thrilled, and wondered how she got herself into this. Snivy was just there, he did not know what to think.

"Stay here okay?" Bubble said as he walked towards the door in the center. Bubble went through the doors and closed them behind him, leaving the trio alone in the room. Snivy looked at the girls, wondering what they were thinking right now and decided to break the silence.

"How is life?" He asked, realizing it was more awkward aloud than in his head.

"You are the biggest liar I have ever heard." Lily replied, unimpressed with his methods.

Shortly after Lily spoke the doors in the center opened up again, revealing two Azumarills. One was Bubble, but everyone assumed that the other one was the guild master. Both Azumarills walked up to the trio, Snivy identified the shorter one as being Bubble.

"I never thought my nephew would ever allow anyone to join, so stubborn, looking for the perfect Pokemon." The taller Azumarill said, doing a quick glance at Bubble. "However he is the only one who wants to inherit the guild, now I want to see for myself who you are. I am Wavesplash, the current guild master."

"I'm Flame," Flame said, introducing herself without him asking. "This is Snivy, and this is Lily."

The Azumarill nodded and looked across them, but he stopped and started at Snivy for a while.

"Where are you from Snivy?" Wavesplash asked, becoming curious as Snivys were not a common sight here.

Lily remembered how he had amnesia, and decided it would be the best thing to cover up for him. "He is from the Eastern Meadow."

"Eastern Meadow... Far journey for you to come here, they have guilds much closer to Eastern Meadow." Wavesplash said, wondering why a Snivy would come to the other side of the island.

"Yes, but I wanted to come here instead." Snivy replied, cutting of Lily so that it would not look like a cover up.

"Very well, bring out a starter kit." Wavesplash said, turning to Bubble.

"Yes sir," Bubble replied, dashing back into the guild master's room.

"Now you are very young, but don't let some of the older members bring you down." Wavesplash said, his tone changing to a less formal one. "Don't mind my nephew, he is a bit full of himself and he will learn in time how to act."

Snivy smiled, remembering how easily he made his ego his downfall. The guild master saw this, but decided it was nothing and continued on.

"I remember when I started out with my team... we were all young, like you. We did so many stupid things, so many, but you all seem like responsible young adults." Wavesplash said, clearly enjoying all of the flashbacks going through his head.

Bubble loudly burst through the doors with a box that seemed very new. "Hey, I got the kit."

"Thank you Bubble." Wavesplash said, returning to his original tone.

Bubble rushed over, and handed Wavesplash the box. Wavesplash opened the top of the box, making sure everything was in it and once he had approved it he put it in front of Flame.

"The contents of the box is your to keep, so long as you stay at this guild." Wavesplash said, making sure he made it clear that they could open the box.

Flame could wait no longer and opened the box, she looked inside and grabbed one item in particular out.

"It's a rescue team badge!" She shouted out, holding it up for everyone to see. "But it doesn't look right."

"They are new, all of the guilds decided to have badges that did not match." Bubble replied, showing off his knowledge again.

The badge was basically a sphere with two triangles coming out, however these triangles were very curvy and looked somewhat like wings. The sphere was blue on the bottom and white on the top. The wings were all blue, except different shades and that that pattern looked like the ocean. Lily looked inside as well, being much more careful than Flame as she delicately removed another badge. Snivy did not move at all, he he had no idea what was going on, but luckily Flame saved him from looking too weird.

"Are you going to take a badge?" Flame said as she at Snivy and gave him a look that meant "do it or else".

Snivy walked towards the box and grabbed one with his vine, but dropped it and decided to use his hands instead.

Flame was removing everything out of the box and listed every item pulled out. "Treasure Bag, Wonder Map, and a couple of ribbons."

"What about that badge?" Snivy said, pointing to the only item left inside the box.

"You may have 4 active members in a dungeon at once, so another person can come with you." Wavesplash replied.

Flame picked up the spare badge, and put it inside the treasure bag. Shortly after Snivy had an 'evil' idea.

"Your fur," He said, making sure Lily was listening.

She growled, "Don't remind me."

Flame looked at her, surprised that she would ever do such a thing, but ignored this and looked at Wavesplash. She ran up to the Azumarill and hugged him.

"Thank you for accepting us." She said almost in tears.

"Look who's calling us softies." Snivy said as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut up," She replied as she released Wavesplash of the hug.

"Your welcome, now you should get settled in before the other teams come back." Wavesplash said, going back into his room.

When Wavesplash was completely gone Flame went up to Snivy and whacked him on the head with her paw.

"I deserved that." He said laughing a bit.

"You are strange, you know that." Flame said, rolling her eyes.

"You do realize I am still here right?" Bubble interrupted as he crossed his arms.

Lily moved in between Snivy and Flame and interrupted their fighting. "How about we allow him to escort us to our rooms."

"Fine," Flame replied sounding neither thrilled or sad.

Bubble started walking them towards their rooms, and almost instantly started talking about himself. "You know, I don't have a team, I work alone."

Snivy, Flame , Lily ignored him the whole entire way down, but Snivy kept taunting him behind his back. He looked at Lily, and when he was sure he had her attention he pointed to Bubble, and with his other hand made the symbol for talking. She giggled in response, causing Bubble to look back. Snivy acted as innocent as possible, hoping he had not seen.

"What's so funny." he asked.

Snivy quickly changed the subject, "How far away are we now."

"It only takes two to three minutes to walk to the rooms." Bubble said as he made a gesture to show off the rooms. "Ta-da,"

"Which room is it?" Flame asked, wondering why they were presented with four doors.

"You all have separate rooms." Bubble replied, wondering if she was joking or being serious.

"Thank goodness," Lily said, happy they had separate rooms.

"Why are they separate?" Flame asked, as she still did not understand.

Both Snivy and Lily mentally face palmed, and exhaled aloud. Snivy had figured out she had no sense of personal space or privacy.

Bubbled looked at Flame, but decided to ignore the comment. "Anyway, the other teams will soon arrive."

Team Unknown stood in front of four doors, two on the sides and two at the end. They all briefly looked at the doors, and decided which ones they wanted.

"I call right!" Flame shouted out, ensuring she chose first.

Both Snivy and Lily looked at each other, they were waiting for the other to select first.

"You pick first." Lily said as she kept thinking about her choice.

"Ladies first," Snivy retorted, as he gestured towards the rooms.

"I choose the one located next to Flame's, if that's okay with you."

"That's fine with me."

"You sure"

"Yep"

"Okay"

Snivy looked at the other two doors, and choose the one on the left, not voicing his choice because the girls had gone to their rooms. He choose the room on the left which had an actual window, unlike the other two.

Snivy started to think and wonder what mess he had gotten himself into.

"Perhaps this could be the start of something good." He smiled and laid down in the light, ignoring the hay beds.


	6. Welcome Stereotypes

{} Author's Note {} On dA you can see the art I made for this, it's not the same as the cover. Finally made a cover.

_**Disclaimer: Pokemon is owned by Nintendo. I do not own Pokemon.**_

Snivy was thinking about what had just happened, and thought, "_What am I going to do?_". Someone knocked on the door catching his attention, but had little time to react before Flame barged in.

"Let's look around the place." She shouted, making her entry even more over dramatic.

"I knocked on the door for a reason." Lily said, not following Flame in.

"No, I'd rather not," Snivy replied, turning away from Flame.

Flame did not have any patience, so she pounced on Snivy who was caught off guard by the sudden attack.

"Jeez, would you get off." He said, still not moving from his spot.

"Not until you come along."

"That's too bad."

"Your coming whether you like it or not."

Snivy rolled his eyes and finally gave in. "Alright, I'll go." He got up and walked out of his room, followed by Flame.

They carefully looked around at the surroundings and looked at the doors labeled with names and teams. Snivy was simply walking behind the girls when he stopped to look at an open door. The door had no team name, but still had a Pokemon's name on it. He examined the name Aura, and continued walking, before being being stopped.

"Hey you three!" A Pokemon called out.

All of them looked around to search for the source of the noise, and they found themselves looking at a Riolu.

"How did you get in here?" The Riolu asked in a feminine voice while crossing her arms. "I'll give you all 5 seconds to run before I send you packing."

"Ummmm, Bubble let us in, and we got these badges of some sort." Snivy replied, rushing every word without thinking.

"Your terrible at lying, that idiot has about much sense as my foot." She said, seeming to get mad.

"Flame would you take a badge out of the bag?" Snivy asked, keeping his distance from the Riolu.

Flame took one out and the Riolu walked up to it, looking carefully at it. Both Lily and Snivy were using Flame as a shield in case if something went wrong.

"I'm sorry about that, I thought you were thieves." The Riolu said as she started to walk up as well. "By the way, my name is Aura."

They were thinking about what had just happened, and it was honestly unsettling.

"I am not a fan of her." Lily blurted out.

"Did you notice that we were below the floor we were on?" Flame asked, skeptical of why she was now seeing stairs.

"We wouldn't have noticed anything with that blithering schmuck." Snivy replied, as they walked up the stairs.

They made it to the top and looked around, and the first thing Lily and Snivy noticed was a corridor that was unlabeled.

"What's down there?" Lily asked, pointing to the corridor to make sure Flame and Snivy knew what she was talking about.

"Let's find out." Flame said in a mischievous voice.

They all started walking down the corridor that had no label, and had a bit of trouble seeing because it was not lit as well as the other parts. The only lighting was a couple of windows scattered here and there.

"I don't think its a corridor." Snivy said, seeing more as his eyes adjusted.

"It's a library." Lily said, looking at the extensive collection of books.

"BOO Libraries suck!" Flame yelled, making sure her point was across.

"No, you suck." Snivy retorted, crossing his arms.

"No, you do." Flame replied, acting as calm as possible.

"No he's right. you suck." Lily said as she went closer to the shelves to look at the books.

Snivy also walked up to the bookshelves, and started to read the title of the books. Flame did not like to read and almost instantly turned around, hoping they would follow. Both Lily or Snivy were so deep in thought as they browsed that they did not notice each other, and soon they bumped into each other. They briefly looked at each other and turned away, blushing.

"I'm sorry Madam." Snivy said as the shade of red on his face started to disappear.

"It's o..." Lily started to speak before being cut off.

"Ya darn nerds better get back to the main room." Flame called out, as she reentered the room.

"Why?" Both Lily and Snivy asked in unison.

"Because the guild master said so." She replied, rolling her eyes.

"Fine," Snivy replied.

The team exited the library and reentered the main room, which was full of other Pokemon that were talking. However when they walked in the room slowly went silent and everyone looked at three Pokemon. Lily suddenly felt shy again, wishing she could somehow disappear. She did not like to be surrounded by others it made her feel uncomfortable, however today was different. She stood her ground, but honestly wanted to take refuge in the library again. Wavesplash and Bubble were standing at the front of the room, waiting to inform the guild members of the new team.

"You are all probably wondering why I have disrupted our normal schedule." Wavesplash started, "We will now support another team at the guild."

At these words everyone else turned their heads back to the trio, whispering opinions and stereotypes to teammates.

"They have decided to call themselves Team Unknown." Bubble said, somewhat interrupting WaveSplash.

"When was that decided?" Snivy whispered to Flame.

"I decided while you were in the library." She replied, attempting to whisper.

"Now, I do not want all of you swarming around them at once, so you may talk to them during dinner. Which will have an extended length so we may all meet them." Wavesplash walked towards the cafeteria, and stopped in front of the doors. "You are now dismissed."

The other members of the guild walked into the cafeteria talking about the new team and Flame followed behind them. Lily and Snivy turned to Wavesplash and Bubble, wondering if it was okay for them to go in. Wavesplash merely nodded and went inside followed by Bubble. Lily and Snivy walked inside and they both looked for Flame, or open seats.

"She's over there." Snivy said, while pointing to the end farther away from the table.

The room looked similar to the rest, except a table was in the center and there was a door that was white. The two walked over and took the seats next to Flame, leaving only one empty seat. Flame was already eating, just like all of the other members, but Snivy and Lily were examining the contents of the bowls.

"Yo, What's up." Aura said, catching Snivy's attention. Aura was across from Snivy at the table.

"The sky." He replied, smirking at the comment.

"So is the number of guild members." Aura replied, smirking at her comment.

Snivy looked at the sides of the bowl presenting the food and saw a fork. He investigated to see if anyone else was using it, but found no one. Snivy used the fork and ate a blue piece of food, which he could tell was an Oran Berry from the taste. He looked over at everyone else again and thought about the fork thing, half of the members could not even use the fork.

"Looks like some one else is civilized around here." Aura said, using her own fork to pick up a piece of an Oran Berry.

"Someone has to be." He replied, making sure he was done chewing first.

Snivy started to eat the pieces of food in his bowl, and found the Hondew Berry very distasteful. So he simply did not eat the pieces of Hondew Berry. Lily was eating, using her paws as normal but when she looked at Snivy she questioned her habits. _Is what I have been doing wrong?_ she thought to herself. She looked around, actually looking at the people at the table. A shiny Umbreon was sitting across from her. _He's kind of cute._ she thought to herself. Snivy had finished much earlier than everyone else, even though he started later. This happened because he did not eat anything that did not look right, or did not taste good. Aura now had her elbow on the table and had her face leaning against her hand. Snivy noticed her bowl was not empty, just like his own bowl.

"You look very bored." Snivy said while looking at Aura.

"That would be because I am bored." She replied, flicking a small piece of food away from her area.

"Are you going to finish that?" Flame piped in, interrupting the conversation.

"Nope." He simply replied, attempting to resume the conversation.

"I thought Hondew Berries were a rare delicacy." Snivy said, wondering why such a rare berry was present.

"Funny ain't that, it was so rare and expensive. Than every person started to grow 'em until it becomes like any other berry." Aura said, innocently and playfully throwing a piece at Snivy.

"Not cool." He replied, flicking it off the table since he was at the end.

Aura started laughing, she thought his reaction was funny. "That's it, you just flick it off."

Lily looked at the two chatting and enjoying themselves and started to feel a bit angry and jealous. _Why does that make me upset? _she asked herself. She rolled her eyes and looked forward, straight at the Umbreon. She quickly looked away, she did not like to have attention.

"Hey, whats your name?" asked the Umbreon, by his voice you could tell he was male.

"Ummm... Lily." She replied, looking down and blushing.

"That's a really pretty name."

"Thank you." She replied, her face turning even more red.

Flame was across from a Raichu, but It did not really matter anyway because they did not talk to each other at all. Lily looked at Snivy's and Aura's bowls, realizing that they were not empty. Her self consciousness started to kick in, causing her to think badly about herself. _Am I overweight?_ she thought as she looked down at her gut._  
_

"Is something the matter?" The Umbreon asked, curious of her actions.

"No, just thinking." She replied giving a half truth.

"I'm Atlas." He said, offering a paw across the table.

Lily placed her own paw on it, and replied, "Nice to meet you."

"Hey, what's your names." A Zorua asked, appearing behind the three.

"My name is Flame." Flame said, grabbing Snivy and Lily's attention.

"Snivy." Snivy simply replied, keeping it short and content.

"I'm Lily." Lily replied, offering out a paw.

Zorua took her paw, and spoke, "Nice to meet all of you."

Most of the other members were talking about the new guild members, but did not talk directly to them. Snivy had heard quite a few negative things, but he did not care about what they thought. _And my adventure into the unknown begins._ he thought to himself


	7. The Cold Irony

{} Author's Note {} Lost my will to write, but now I have an overflow of ideas for it. **MAY WRITE A SHORT Pokemon STORY BEFORE COMING BACK TO THIS.**

**__****Disclaimer: Pokemon is owned by Nintendo. I do not own Pokemon.**

Team Unknown found themselves at the entrance to their rooms again, but a couple of "friends" had tagged along.

"We haven't had new members for a while." Atlas said, giving a frown.

"With a recruiting guy like that I understand." Snivy said.

"Jeez, it's late we need to get to bed." Rift the Zorua said, as she prepared to leave. "See you tommorow!"

"You could at least pronounce it right." Snivy said as he put his hand to his face.

Atlas looked at Lily and winked. "Bai,"

Flame noticed this, but Snivy did not. "Well see you all later!" Flame said, practically yelling.

"Hey, how come you don't have your own name?" Aura asked, going in Snivy's personal zone.

Snivy did nothing about this, and responded. "Is that a problem?"

"Well, ever since the depression every one normally has a signature name." She replied, bringing up history.

"That's too bad, you need a more interesting name."

"If you say so."

"Leaf"

"That's hurtful and not creative."

Lily decided this was enough and stepped in, "You can discuss this in the morning."

"I could, but that's no fun." Aura responded. "Maybe I will, I can't stay awake all day."

"Bye Aura" Snivy whispered being more watchful of his noise level.

Flame yawned and lazily walked to her room. "I'm going to sleep now."

~~~~The Next Morning~~~~

Snivy woke up early once again, the sunlight shining on his face. "Bloody Supernova," He got up and took a look at his surroundings. He remembered the events of the previous day and walked out of his room. The place was silent, and it seemed as if everyone was sleeping. Snivy walked out to the library, keeping attention to what he was doing. Another figure was in the room to his surprise, and by the silhouette he could tell it was Aura. He silently walked behind her and looked at the book she was examining. She was reading "Human Horror Stories", sitting down at one of the desks.

"Up early are we?" Snivy asked.

Aura screamed and fell out of the chair, dropping her book in the process. "Don't scare me like THAT!" She screamed in anger.

"Would you at least like a hand up?" He asked, offering his green hand to Aura.

Aura took his hand and stood up. "It would make more sense if you helped me with your vines."

"Normal Snivys yes, but me no."

"You seem like a fan of books as well."

"I guess so..."

Aura shoved a book into his hands, and went on her way.

"It's quite a nice book."

Snivy stared at the title "The Storm: A Humanor Novel". The word human seemed popped out, staring right at him. He had no idea what the word Humanor meant, and something inside of him told him not to look into it. _ A book is just a book, right? What could possibly happen? _he though to himself. He opened up the short book and started to read. He finished reading thirty minutes later, a little bit shocked an surprised. _Humans are terrible barbaric creatures who are crazy. _He stopped and listened to the world around him and found that other members of the guild were starting to wake up. He dashed out of the library, quickly tossing the book into one of the various stacks in the library. Very few guild members were awake, but Snivy wanted to make sure that his team members were ready for the day. He ran down the stairs to the third floor and came to a stop at the four doors at the end of the hall. He gently knocked on Lily's door first. He waited a while for a response, but after getting none he gently knocked on the door again.

When Lily finally opened the door she seemed a little bit annoyed. "I heard you the first time, and why are you waking up so earlier?"

"First impressions" Snivy explained.

"Most of the others didn't warm up to us much anyway..."

"One day, were you and Flame friends in one day?"

"No, but..."

"Hola, Lily" Atlas interrupted, cutting Lily off.

"Hey" Lily replied as her voice became less in volume.

"Where is your buddy?" Atlas asked, checking around.

"What we gonna dos TODAYZ?" Flame's door exploded open.

"Backstab grammar, check." Snivy muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Flame asked, bringing her attention his way.

"You are excused," Snivy replied, being as annoying as possible.

"Excuse MEH?"

Lily shook her head. "You always have to pick fights."

"Anyway, I think we should all head out to the main hub." Atlas said, trying to ease the tension.

"Yea, let's go!" Flame yelled, almost instantly changing mood.

Snivy and Lily followed, but they were missing the enthusiasm Flame was emitting. Many of the other members ignored Team Unknown as they were sure they would be sent packing soon.

"What's up?" Aura suddenly popped out of her room and started to walk with Snivy.

Lily roller her eyes and thought _They do not belong together._ She looked back on what she just said, _Am I jealous?! _She felt herself being pulled back into reality._  
_

"Yea it was a good book; however, It was a bit graphic." Snivy said, sounding like a professional language teacher.

"Humans, such terrible and evil creatures." Aura added, talking in a disgusted tone. "I'm glad Palkia split our worlds apart."

"What?"

"You know the legend about Palkia breaking up the world into smaller factions."

"Never heard of it."

Lily somehow disliked their joyful talking and it brought out some of her anger. _Why do I feel like this? They're just talking nothing wrong. _she thought to herself.

The main hub was very disorganized at this moment, teams were scattered here and there. No order seemed to be in affect.

"Is it always this unorganized?" Snivy asked, disapproving of the mess before him.

"Only Mondays, it's the only day the guild is ever regularly forced to meet. Any other day you head out on your own time." Atlas replied, casually walking back to his own team.

"What about your team Aura?" Snivy asked, scanning the people in the room.

"I don't have a team." She replied, while looking down and frowning.

"Well maybe you could be..."

"I DON'T think that's a good idea." Lily yelled, which slowly turned into a normal tone voice.

"I can't anyway, I'm just a helper." Aura said, crossing her arms.

"What is the legend of Palkia anyway?" Snivy asked, curious of what it said.


	8. The First Mission

{} Author's Note {} If you read chapter 7 confused, its because I originally posted a character with the wrong name. This has been corrected. Changed Humor to Romance, it seemed to fit better.

"You can find plenty of them in the library, it's so generic." Aura replied, now smiling once again.

"Attention guild members!" Bubble's voice echoed through the room. "I'm sure you have all met our newest team, Team Unknown. It is now time for the ceremonial sacrificing of your names."

Snivy let out a chuckle, he admitted that at least Bubble had 'some' humor.

"If I call your name you are dismissed. Atlas, Rai, Doray, Rift... If I did not call your name please come see me."

Aura, Snivy, Lily, and Flame walked over to Bubble.

"Bla Bla Bla... Need to grab supplies and cook right?" Aura said before Bubble could say anything.

"Correct, you are dismissed." Bubble replied, putting on some kind of fake smile. "Good morning, How did you guys sleep?"

"Please stop and think about the way you phrased that." Snivy replied, a little discomforted by his statement.

"Anyway, I get to explain you first mission" Bubble said, putting on a genuine smile. He held out a piece of paper and summarized it. "You need to help bring a Pikachu into town."

"Nothing else?" Flame said, a little bit disappointed.

"Well your helping a lost Pikachu in Pera Forest." Bubble said, hoping rephrasing the information would somehow explain the question.

Flame boldly stood up with her badge and cheered. "WE are going to Pera Forest!" She started to march to the guild's exit.

"You might wanna grab the bag..." Snivy said, ruining Flame's moment.

"After we grab the bag!" She replied, still shouting.

Flame quickly obtained the bag and started running out ahead of Lily and Snivy. "Hurry up slowBRO!"

The two chose a reasonable pace to follow her out and met up with her at doors to the guild.

"Onward!" Flame shouted, pushing open the door with heavy amounts of force.

A smack sound was instantly heard; followed by an ouch.

"Watch where the bloody hell your opening doors!" Aura screamed from the other side of the door.

Snivy poked his head out and apologized for Flame. "We are really sorry about that."

Aura seemed instantly in a better mood and got up. "No worries, just watch yourselves next time."

Lily rolled her eyes, she had this hate for Aura but did not know why. "We should really hurry on our mission."

"Yea, I couldn't wait for this to happen!" Flame squealed in excitement.

"See you later Aura!" Snivy's voice chimed.

Lily flinched, somehow the way those words came out of his mouth bothered her. _Why? WHY? WHY? Does that bother me? _she asked herself confused. Team Unknown easily walked through town because of how early the started. At this time very few Pokemon were out of their houses, making their walk easier. They reached the northern part of town and Pera Forest.

"Prepare for victory, this is going to be over really quick." Flame announced, walking in blindly.

Flame was plowing through the dungeon, leaving little room for Snivy or Lily to fight. Every single Pokemon that walked by instantly fainted. 3 hours later they had reached the eighth floor.

"Let's split up, you two go the other way." Flame proclaimed, leaving without their consent.

"It's called TEAMWORK!" Snivy shouted, making sure Flame could hear. "So stubborn..." he muttered after she was completely gone.

"Let's just go this way, she will get mad if you go don't listen to her." Lily said, taking the right hallway.

Lily and Snivy had been fighting constantly for 15 minutes and were wondering why so many Pokemon were attacking.

"Why are there so many?" Lily blurted out. She used Quick Attack on a Bellsprout, making it faint.

"What do you do when you are scared of a stronger force." Snivy panted.

"Run away would be the best..." She stopped, and saw sparks flying from the other side of the forest. "We need to hurry."

They reversed their direction and went down the right hallway. They soon came upon patches of scorched grass, freshly burned.

"She was here," Lily whispered.

"Over there," Snivy pointed out to a Pikachu and Vulpix fighting.

The two rushed over to the battle, it was clear Flame was losing.

"Would you hold still, I need to take you in!" Flame growled, using Flame Burst on the Pikachu.

"Your lying, you wiped my memory!" The Pikachu growled back.

Snivy took a step in, "Can we like talk this all over?"

Lily shook her head, _You stepped into Flame's battle, what did I warn you at all?_

The Pikachu shot a thunderbolt at Snivy but missed.

"You should really calm down, you can't even aim properly." Snivy responded.

The Pikachu charged at Snivy with Quick Attack, but once again had missed. Snivy turned around looked directly at the Pikachu. Flame jumped on the Pikachu when he was distracted by Snivy.

"Get off!" The Pikachu whined, being pinned down Flame.

"Now hopefully we can talk this over." Snivy said, pushing Flame off of the Pikachu.

"Hmmmmm..." The Pikachu was considering his options. "Fine, we can 'talk'."

Team Unknown was gathered around the strange Pikachu. Snivy took a seat directly across from the Pikachu and Lily and Flame also sat down.

"What's your name?"

"Spark"

"Where are you from?"

"I don't remember."

"What do you like to do?"

"I don't know."

"Are you?" Snivy started, only to be interrupted.

"What gender are you?" Flame asked, taking a step closer.

"Ummm..." Spark started, wondering the same thing.

"He is obviously male, look at his tail." Snivy facepalmed.

"I'm kind of hungry." Spark complained.

"You can give him my Oran Berry, I don't want it." Snivy said.

Flame took out the Oran Berry and gave it to Spark, who quickly gobbled it down. The fur around his mouth and paws were now blue from the Oran Berry.

"We have wasted enough time, let's just take him back to the guild." Snivy suggested, taking out his badge.

"What guild?" Spark asked, wondering what they were doing.

Flame and Lily took out their badges as well, wondering what to do about the Pikachu.

"Just shine your badges on him." Snivy explained, as if he could read their minds.

The four were covered in a light, and were instantly teleported out of the dungeon.


End file.
